How could you?
by Chibi Videl
Summary: Pan tries to get it in Trunks' head that Marron is cheating on him. But when she's trying to convince him that she is, Trunks does something unexpected that breaks Pans heart. Plz R & R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual, but my pathetic lil mind and Gohan, my puppy..not *sobs* Son Gohan* Oh! On with the fic!!! ;_;  
  
Authors notes: I had this idea in my head for days now so I had to get it out. This takes place 4 years after Dbgt. Please read and review!  
  
  
  
The eighteen year old ran in the rain, soaking wet. She cried as she stepped through puddles and puddles of rain, until she reached the house that she was looking for. She furiously knocked on the door until her nineteen year old best friend, answered the door.  
  
"Pan Chan?!" Bra asked as she opened the door. Pan rubbed her eyes and sobbed.  
  
"He just wont understand, Bra! He just wont understand.." she repeated. Bra put her hands on Pans shoulders.   
  
"Its ok, Pan! Dont worry! Now come in before you catch a fever out here!" She ordered. Pan nodded. ~*She sounds so much like Vegeta...~* Pan thought as she went inside.  
  
~*~  
  
"He wont listen to me, Bra! He thinks Im lying to him!!!" Pan cried as she held her cup of hot chocolate. Bra came from the kitchen with her cup as well. She sighed as she sat down with Pan.  
  
"Pan, I dont think that he thinks youre lying to him. Trunks just probably doesnt want to believe that Marron is actually cheating on him." Bra comforted. Pan sighed and sat back. She took another sip of her hot chocolate and she pulled the blanket nearer to her body for warmth.   
  
"That Marron, is nothing but a lying bitch. How could she take someone like Trunks, for granted like that?? She doesnt know how good she has it..." Pan murmered to herself. Bra got up and stretched.  
  
"Pan, Ive told you once, Ive told you a million times. Dont worry about it. Trunks will soon figure it out that Marron has been cheating. Just chill and let the fate know whose best for Trunks." Bra winked as she said the last sentence to Pan.   
  
Pan blushed," I know you arent talking about me.Trunks wont listen to me. He never does, I guess hes blinded by his love for Marron he cant really face the facts. He--" Bra interupted by glaring at Pan.  
  
"Pan, Im not wrong. I never am." She boasted. Pan rolled her eyes. "Anyway, You should try and get some sleep. We'll talk to Trunks tomorrow. Night Night." Bra said as she left.   
  
"Goodnight." Pan whispered. She curled up in her bed. "Oh, Trunks kun...if only you knew...." she said as her voice cracked. And that night, Pan cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~   
  
Trunks woke up to the ringing of the doorbell. He stretched and scratched his messed up hair before heading downstairs. He opened the door to his beloved, Marron. Suddenly, Trunks' sleepy innocent face brightened. Marron reached over and embraced Trunks, they hugged in silence.   
  
Then Trunks decided to break the silence. "Hi Marron chan!! What brings you here?" Marron pulled away from Trunks and smiled at him.   
  
"Hey babe, I just wanted to tell you that I must break up our date tonight. Otousan is sick and I must take care of him while Okaasan works. Gomen Nasai, honey, but there is no other way, I wish I could but I--"  
  
"Hey dont worry about it. Just take care of your Otousan for me and make sure to tell me if he feels better ok?" Marron smiled.  
  
"No problem." She said as she kissed Trunks on the cheek. "Love ya babe, later." She said as she waved him off and left.   
  
Trunks stood there blushing. "Bye...." he muttered before realizing he was in his boxers. He blushed again and ran inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan had the hardest time getting up in the morning. Bra yanked her arm so that she would get out but Pan forced herself to stay in bed. Then Bra left and came back with a bucket of water. Threatening that she would toss it on her, Pan got out of bed.  
  
"Hey silly, Goten said that we're invited to go to Club Invaders today with him and Trunks. Marron has to go take care of Kuririn san because hes sick."  
  
"Yeah right, shes probably having sex with other guys right now." Pan muttered. Bra rolled her eyes and dragged Pan out. She took her to her room and opened the closet.  
  
"You are going to wear one of my dresses to Trunks'. I want you to look your best for Trunks. I dont care if hes going out with Marron, he'll come to his senses. You have my word." Bra comforted.Pan glanced at Bra and looked down to the floor.  
  
"Gee, Bra. I dunno. Trunks wont believe me and thats all there is to it. And Marron is so much prettier than--"  
  
''SON PAN!!! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK SUCH A THING!!! REALLY!! I CANT BELIEVE THAT THOUGHT CROSSED YOUR MIND!! WHEN YOU GET THERE, TRUNKS' MOUTH WILL DROP OPEN BECAUSE YOURE SOO PRETTY! MARK MY WORDS!!!" Bra growled. Pan could see that she was serious, so she remained silent and stared at Bra.  
  
"NOW COME ON!!! WE'LL MAKE YOU ALMOST AS PRETTY AS ME!!!!" Bra ordered. Pan smiled. *~Thats my best friend*~ she said to herself.  
  
~*~ At Club Invaders~*~  
  
The door opened as Bra stepped in. Goten ran up to meet her but just froze in his tracks and stared at her beauty. She wore the shortest black dress that would make any man drop dead if she bent over in front of them. She had her hair laced in a beautiful bun. She also applied the best makeup she had. Bra smiled and ran up to Goten and embraced him.   
  
"Goten kun!!" She laughed.  
  
"Bra, you're beautiful!!" Goten stuttered. Bra smiled. She pulled away and waved at Trunks to come to her. Trunks nodded and followed her orders. They said their hellos and Bra glared.   
  
"PAN! COME HERE!!!" Bra commanded. Pan slowly opened the door and stepped in. She blushed at herself. Trunks' mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. Pan was wearing a red dress, knee high and she had her hair all tied in a beautiful bun with laces everywhere. And for the first time, Pan was wearing make up!!  
  
"Wow! Pan, you look gorgeous!!" Goten complemented.  
  
"Thanx, Uncle Goten." Pan said as she realized that she was blushing. Trunks nearly fainted as he saw her. ~*Damn!*~ He thought to himself.  
  
~*~An hour later~*~  
  
Trunks and Pan sat at their table while Bra and Goten got all of the drinks. Pan smiled as Bra flirted with Goten. Trunks sat there in silence while Pan turned to face him.  
  
"Trunks....about Marron, I--''  
  
"Pan, please dont...." Trunks murmered, with pain filling his eyes. Pan could feel her eyes moistened but she decided to be tough. She wouldnt want Trunks to think that she was a wimp.  
  
"I hafta Trunks. I love you..and I dont want to see you hurt..and I know that she is cheating on--''  
  
"NO PAN!! NO SHES NOT!! SHE LOVES ME AS MUCH AS I LOVE HER!!!!!!!WHY WOULD SHE CHEAT ON ME!!??WE'VE ALREADY BEEN TALKING ABOUT MARRIAGE!!!" Trunks said angerily. Pan was quiet for a minute or two. She just stared at Trunks..  
  
*~He really does love her...~* She thought to herself. She didnt want to hurt Trunks...Hell, She had a crush on him since she was 14..  
  
"Trunks Im sorry, But I Hafta tell you what I know. And I know for a fact that shes cheating on you..and--" before Pan could finish, Trunks got up from the table, and walked to the back of the bar.As soon as he was out the door, Pan ran out and followed.  
  
"--I dont know why shes taking you for advantage, You're the best thing that happened to her!! Trunks Ive seen her out with some of your friends at work!! SHES A LYING GOOD FOR NOTHING BI--" But before she could finish, Trunks turned to face her and slapped her. By the compact of his hand, Pan nearly lost her balance and almost fell down. She gained her balance and put her hand to her cheek and stared at Trunks, wide-eyed.  
  
"Trunks...."She said just above a whisper, her eyes beginning to water. Trunks realized what he did and shut his eyes in shame.  
  
~*~  
What a nice spot to end huh?? Well please read and review!! I really tried! Should I end it?? Plz help me out! Thank you!  
  
Ja Ne *~Chibi Videl*~ 


	2. The Big Surprise

Disclaimer: ................I don't own anything..............  
  
Author's Notes: Oh...my...GAWD!! I haven't seen this story since like, FOREVER! I can't believe that I haven't updated and I'm really sorry ^^;;; Uh...well...to make up for my absence, I tried to make this part quite long. Once again, gomen! ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks looked up at Pan, who still had a surprising look on her face. The demi-Saiyajin mentally kicked himself. How could he do that to one of his closest friends?! Not to mention, GOTEN, his BEST friend, was going to kill him. But that wasn't what he was worried about right at that moment. What he was worried about was Son Pan.  
  
"Pan, I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to--honestly!" Trunks cried, sounding a bit desperate.   
  
Pan chuckled softly. "I never really expected something like this from you Trunks..." She whispered. She lifted her head and stared into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry for butting in your life..." And with that, the 1/4 SaiyaJin took off to the air.   
  
"Pan..." Trunks muttered, barely audible. He was looking up in the sky when Goten and Bra came running towards him.  
  
"Hey, we couldn't find ya inside the club! What on Earth are you doing out here...?" Goten exclaimed. However, his best friend was paying no attention to him. Goten blinked. He looked around. "Where's Pan, Trunks?"  
  
"...I'll be right back..." Trunks flew up into the air, and after the 18-year-old teen. Goten watched him, quite confused. Bra stood beside him.  
  
"...What's going on?" She asked.   
  
Goten shrugged. "But, I got a feeling that something baaaad happened..."  
  
~*~  
  
Pan wiped the tears away as she felt Trunks' ki close behind her. She should've known that he was going to follow her. Son Gohan's daughter landed beside a tiny stream, which glistened in the moon light. She waited silently, until she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Pan, listen. I really didn't mean to hit you like that... honestly!" She heard Trunks exclaim. Pan spun around to face him.  
  
"It's okay, Trunks. No hard feelings. I just thought I'd try and tell you what's going on...but you obviously didn't believe me, and that's not my problem." Pan replied, shocking Trunks a bit.  
  
"...Pan, I'm sorry. I just do not believe that Marron would ever cheat on me. I trust her with all my heart, and I always will. It's just ... not true...I mean, it CAN'T be true...I even have an engagement ring for her--"  
  
"Engagement? ...When are you ...going to propose?"  
  
"...I was planning to do it after work tomorrow, actually..." Trunks informed.  
  
Pan sighed sadly. She ran to Trunks and wrapped her arms around him tightly, startling Trunks. "I love you Trunks... and I want you to be happy..." She said, tears streaming down her face. "I just hope that things can still be the same between the two of us after you get married..."  
  
Trunks blinked. "Things will never change Pan... and whenever you feel like it, you can kick my ass for doing what I did back at the club." Pan chuckled. "...So...are you okay with this?"   
  
Pan pulled away and nodded. "I'll see you later..." She flew off into the sky, leaving Trunks by himself. The Saiyajin Prince sighed, and flew off back home.  
  
~*~ The Next Day... ~*~  
  
"MR. BRIEF, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Trunks' assistant, Darcy, cried out as Trunks flew out the building. The Demi-SaiyaJin grinned.  
  
"Sorry Darcy, but it looks like you hafta finish the paperwork without me! Have fun!" Trunks laughed, flying off.   
  
Darcy groaned. "I'm going to get sooooooooooooooooooooooo fired..."  
  
~*~  
  
"She hasn't come out of her room since last night..."  
  
Bra turned to face Pan's door. "Do you mind if I go talk to her, Mrs. Son?"  
  
Videl shook her head. "No, please do. To be honest, I'm getting kind of worried about her."   
  
Bra nodded. "I'll go have a word with her and find out what's up." She ran off to Pan's room and knocked on the door. "Panny, it's me, Bra! Can I come in?"  
  
"..." Bra didn't get an answer. She shrugged her shoulders and opened the door anyway. It was kind of dark in Pan's room, which was usually a bright, well lit one too. Apparently, Pan was lying in her bed.  
  
"Pan honey, what's wrong?"   
  
"..."  
  
Bra placed her hands on her hips. "Well?"  
  
"...He's going to propose to her..." Pan answered, sitting up slowly. Bra seemed confused.  
  
"Who's proposing to who?"  
  
"Trunks...he's going to propose to Marron....today...oh, I should have told Trunks sooner..." Pan moaned, placing her head in her palms.  
  
"...You told him again?"  
  
"Yes! And he didn't believe me, AGAIN! Now I don't know what to do...I guess I should just let him marry her...why should I care anyways?"   
  
Bra sat beside Pan, and placed her hands on hers. "Because you love him..."  
  
Bra Brief's best friend looked up at her, her face burning red. "W-What?"  
  
"I know it sounds corny, but you know it's true. You've loved him for a long time, and you just can't stand the thought of him getting hurt..."   
  
Pan shook her head. "I don't love him. He was a friend, that's all..."  
  
"Don't give me that crap, Pan! You know you love him! You want to be with him; that's why you tried to so hard to impress him..." Bra smiled.   
  
"...I..." Pan sighed. She looked down, her face still bright red. "I guess you're right..."  
  
"I KNOW I'm right. Now listen to me, you hafta go stop him, and quickly!" Bra pulled Pan to her feet. Pan shivered nervously.  
  
"But what if he doesn't believe me again?"  
  
"HE'LL believe you if you tell him how you feel. Trust me, I'm his sister. I know him very well..." The Saiyan Princess boasted. Pan giggled.  
  
"Shouldn't you hate me for loving your brother?"  
  
"Nah...besides, I have a thing for your uncle..." Bra blushed.  
  
"Goten!? Bra you have GOT to give me details when I return!"  
  
Bra grinned. "Only if you come holding hands with my oniichan! Now get outta here!"  
  
Pan nodded. She quickly took off to the air. Bra watched her leave. "Good luck..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Marron! There you are!"  
  
Marron felt two muscular arms wrap around her. She blushed slightly. "Oh Trunks! I didn't expect to see you so soon, sweetheart!" She spun around and pressed her lips against his. Trunks grinned, after Marron had pulled away. "So what's up?" She asked him.   
  
"Well, actually...something quite important..." The Demi-Saiyajin informed.  
  
"Oh? What is it?" She stared into his beautiful, blue eyes.  
  
"Marron-Chan, we've been going out ... for a long time right?"   
  
"...Yeeess..." Marron answered, feeling quite suspicious.   
  
"And, you love me as much as I love you, ne?"   
  
"Hai..."  
  
"I love being with you...and you love being with me, right?" Trunks asked, picking in his pocket. Marron couldn't take her eyes off his hand.  
  
"Yes sweetie, now what is it?" She asked, her eyes never leaving his hand.  
  
"Wellllll...." Trunks pulled a tiny velvet box out. Marron's eyes widened dramatically. The SaiyaJin Prince got down on one knee. "Marron-Chan, will you marry me?"  
  
"..." Marron's eyes were still twice their original size. "Trunks, I don't know what to say..." She answered, placing her hand on her chest.  
  
"...A 'Yes' would be nice..." Trunks laughed nervously.   
  
"TRRUUNNKSS!"  
  
Both Trunks and Marron turned to their right to see Pan, flying at them with Top Speed. She landed beside the both of them, her eyes widening in fear. She was too late! The 1/4 SaiyaJin turned to Marron, waiting for her answer. Marron turned back to Trunks, who was also waiting. She turned once again to face Pan.  
  
"....I..." She stared into Trunks' face once more. "I..."  
  
~*~  
  
Oh my God, aren't I evil? Will Marron say yes? Who's going to end up with Trunks? Once again, I'm totally sorry for not updating earlier! The next part won't take 11 months to put up either ^^;; Sorry...Well please R&R!! Oh, and check out my site, while you're at it! ToodleZ  
  
www.geocities.com/gohan_loverz/main 


End file.
